OS: Jolie Libellule
by Fee'Lil
Summary: Une Bella croqueuse d'homme, un Edward qui ne veut plus se laisser faire... Ou comment une amitié peut se défait en une soirée.


_Bonjour à tous!_

_Voici un petit OS, pas grand chose, trois fois rien sur une chanson de Mickaël Miro qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment... J'ai voulu répondre à vos review, sur les autres fics, mais mon compte débloque complétement...  
><em>

_J'espère que vous apprécierez**  
><strong>_

_**Jolie Libellule**_

_Quand je rentre tout seul ou bien main dans la main  
>Ses désirs sont des ordres même tôt le matin<em>

J'avais toujours fait passer ses désirs avant les miens, que ce soit à mon détriments ou bien à celui de la personne qui m'accompagnait. Il fallait que j'arrête d'accourir dès qu'elle m'appelait, comme ça je n'arriverais jamais à faire ma vie, a entretenir une relation stable, aucune femme saine, n'accepterait que je la fasse passer après celle qui se dit être ma meilleure amie. Celle qui fait de mon cœur une destination inatteignable pour les autres femmes. Je me rappelle une fois que j'avais refusé de venir la voir parce que j'étais avec ma copine de l'époque, elle m'avait une telle crise de jalousie que j'en avais cassé avec Jane, pourtant, elle ne méritait pas.

_Un coup de fil, un message, un taxi, deux étages_

Comme d'habitude, je me retrouvais là, au deuxième étage de cet immeuble de Boston. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle m'avait demandé de passer après une énième séparation. Je savais pourtant que si j'y allais, j'étais perdu. Et pourtant, j'étais de nouveau là. J'allais encore en souffrir mais cette fois, je la surprendrais je refuserais cet appel à la luxure avec celle que j'aimais depuis tant d'année. J'avais décidé que ce serait la dernière fois que je répondrais à son appel de détresse comme un petit toutou fidèle. Cette fois j'étais là mais seulement pour lui dire que je n'acceptais plus cette vie qu'elle me donnait… Mais, voilà comme d'habitude elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête… j'allais encore me perdre

_Une porte ouverte sur une fille découverte__  
>Je suis prêt à lui dire tout ce qu'elle veut entendre<br>_

J'arrivais devant sa porte, j'ouvrais la porte de chez elle avec le double des clés qu'elle m'avait fait faire. Aujourd'hui je lui rendrais ce trousseau. J'entrais dans son appartement, son salon était vide, la cuisine aussi.

« -Bella, ma Puce, ou es-tu ? Non il fallait que j'arrête, je ne devais plus être affectueux, dans un premier temps pour ma santé mentale puis pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'une partie de notre relation devait s'arrêter là.

-Mon chéri, je suis dans la chambre », entendis-je. Ah, non, il ne fallait pas que je craque, il ne fallait pas qu'elle me prenne par les sentiments. Je ne devais pas craquer. Non ma volonté allait être plus forte que la sienne. Mais plus je me rapprochais de sa chambre plus je sentais ma volonté s'envoler. La porte était ouverte, et je pouvais la voir languissante sur son lit, dans un déshabillé pastel avec sur ses bords un peu de dentelle. Ce vêtement est comme elle, osé mais pas vulgaire, il révélait ses formes douces, que mes mains aimait tant redessinées. Chez Bella tout était dans la suggestion. Elle était un peu comme ces courtisanes d'une autre époque.

_Mais derrière ses sourires, j'ai fini par comprendre  
>Je sers à faire passer la pilule quand tes amours ne te plaisent plus<em>

Aujourd'hui je craque pour la dernière fois

_Mais cette nuit jolie libellule  
>Faisons affaire une fois de plus<em>

« - Alors Edward, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu me rejoins ? me demanda-t-elle avec des yeux langoureux. Comment pouvais-je lui résister ? Mes bonnes résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil. Elle connaissait mes points faibles et savait que j'étais fou de son corps.

-Tu es magnifique ma belle, débitais-je sans vraiment le vouloir alors qu'elle rougissait sous mon regard. Je savais que derrière son masque de fille forte, il fallait la rassurer. Elle avait toujours peur de ne pas plaire, du qu'en dira-t-on. Après une rupture, elle avait besoin que je la rassure, que je lui dise que son corps était beau, qu'elle était désirable.

-Vient avec moi », m'ordonna-t-elle. Je ne résistais plus. Alors que je posais un genou sur son lit, je défaisais ma chemise bouton par bouton, découvrant doucement mon torse. Je voulais qu'elle aussi, elle me désire. Je voulais voir que je lui faisais encore de l'effet. C'était la dernière fois, que je succombais, je me le promettais car pour elle je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une solution de remplacement.

_Ses histoires compliquées, je les connais __par cœur,  
>Et ses séparations font toujours mon bonheur<br>Un amour un été, l'automne, il fait changer  
>quand une saison passe c'est l'amant qui trépasse<em>

J'étais en fait son régulier, celui qui lui permettait de se sentir femme après une énième séparation. Mais maintenant ce plaisir facile c'est fini, enfin après aujourd'hui. Là, elle est trop désirable pour que je ne fasse rien. Mon envie d'elle est trop forte.

« -Edward ?

-Oui ? lui demandais-je taquin alors que ma chemise glissait doucement le long de mes épaules. Je bandais mes muscles en l'enlevant complètement. Je vis Bella déglutir difficilement. Que veux-tu ma Douce ? continuais-je en m'approchant d'elle tel un prédateur alors que j'avais fait sauter la pression de mon jean pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir mon boxer légèrement déformé. Elle était figée, elle rougissait au maximum, même son décolleté prenais une jolie couleur rosée.

-Je te veux », réussit-elle à marmotter. Cette fois je menais la danse car je savais que c'était la dernière fois, je savais qu'après je n'aurais plus l'occasion de lui faire un tel effet, de la faire rougir d'embarras.

J'étais enfin sur elle, son corps se moulait parfaitement au mien.

« -Embrasse-moi, Bella ». Je voulais que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas. Elle me regarda, essayant très certainement de me jauger, elle n'avait pas l'habitude du comportement que j'avais.

-Bella, grognais-je, embrasse-moi », elle ne se fit pas plus prier et sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne, mais maintenant qu'elle avait initié le baiser, je voulais prendre le dessus. Ma langue, caressa la sienne et se battait pour réussir à atteindre la bouche de ma partenaire. Ma langue se fit dominatrice et je rentrais dans son territoire pour caresser de la plus sensuelle des manières la sienne. Elle gémissait et se faisait de plus en plus languissante sous mon corps, se tortillant pour essayer d'obtenir encore plus de contact.

Durant ce baiser, plus que passionné, mes mains s'évertuèrent à la déshabiller. A présent, il n'y avait que son brésilien en dentelle qui me séparait de ma future libération. Mais avant de la dévêtir complément, j'embrassais chaque partie de son corps. Au moment où je m'attaquais à seins, elle ne retint plus du tout ses gémissements. Ses mains qui étaient dans mes cheveux descendirent dans mon dos. Je sentais ses ongles pénétrer mes chairs. Une de ses jambes se perdit entre les miennes et commença à frotter doucement mon érection. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner alors que mes lèvres se régalaient de ses monts si doux. Ses pointes dressées étaient un plaisir à mordiller et à lécher. Mes mains caressaient tendrement ses flancs, ses hanches pour venir s'échouer sur le haut de ses jambes et remonter vers mon paradis. Je sentais sur ses cuisses, sa cyprine couler doucement. Plus je montais et plus l'atmosphère se faisait moite. Mes doigts séparèrent doucement ses lèvres intimes et trouvèrent son petit bouton de plaisir, déclenchant des gémissements de plus en plus fort et de petits spasmes. Mes lèvres étaient remontées sur les siennes. J'avalais ses bruits de contentement. Ses mains à elle voyageait de mes fesses à mon dos, et mon érection frottait toujours à sa jambe. Au moment ou je sentis que sa jouissance était proche, je m'arrêtais, j'étais égoïste, je ne voulais pas qu'elle jouisse sans moi.

Elle se rebiffa mais je restais inflexible. Son regard chocolat était furieux, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que je lui résiste pas.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ma Jolie ? lui demandais-je goguenard.

-Edward ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je veux juste procéder à ma manière, tu n'en auras que plus de plaisir. Je voulais la frustrer pour que le dernier orgasme que je lui donne soit le plus fort qu'elle n'ait jamais éprouvé. La moindre parcelle de son corps était maintenant en alerte.

-On peut être deux sur ce terrain, me lança-t-elle colérique. Au même moment, elle attrapa mon érection et commença un doux va-et-vient. Alors que je laissais tomber ma tête sur sa poitrine. Mes lèvres l'effleuraient la frustrant encore plus. Sa caresse me faisait perdre la tête mais il ne fallait pas que je perde mes objectifs alors mes doigts entrèrent en elle. Subitement durant quelque seconde elle arrêta sa lente torture. Nous étions tous les deux proches de notre paroxysme.

Elle gémissait, ses phrases étaient incohérentes, mes pensées étaient brouillonnes. Je me décidais à mettre fin à nos douces tortures et laissa Bella au bord du gouffre ce qui me value, un regard meurtrier. Alors qu'elle essayait d'arrêter elle aussi sa caresse, j'emprisonnais sa main dans la mienne. Je déposais un baiser sous son oreille et lui murmurais.

« -Aide-moi à me glisser en toi. Elle me regarda un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Doucement elle déroula le préservatif et m'inséra en elle.

Nos sens étaient tellement éveillés, que rien que les frôlements de nos peaux en devenait douloureux. Après tout se passa très vite, nous voulions retenir l'orgasme le plus longtemps possible mais celui-ci mit seulement quelque minute à nous submerger. Bella se contracta sous mon corps, je sentis jusqu'à ses orteils, se replier. Je comprenais sa réaction puisque la mienne était similiaire. Je crois que je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir à la faire mienne.

Nous restâmes à nous regarder imbriqué l'un dans l'autre. Habituellement, après lui avoir fait l'amour je la prenais dans mes bras mais cette fois ça ne devait pas être le cas.

Je repensais à cette relation que j'ai eu avec elle alors que j'étais allongé à ses cotés. Je répondais dès qu'elle avait besoin de moi, à n'importe quel moment, qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Qu'il soit minuit ou dix heure du matin.

_Je suis prêt cet hiver à monter__ deux étages  
>oui j'en fais mon affaire<br>Non ce n'est pas du courage_

Je pensais que j'avais été suffisamment envouté par cette fille. Il fallait que je m'en libère car une fois encore j'avais succombé, encore une fois mon courage avait pris la fuite. Je revoyais tout le passage de cette vie qui n'en était pas une. Je me revoyais arriver en courant après un message d'elle. J'attendais même ses séparations pour pouvoir la retrouver, pour avoir une possibilité de me sentir plus proche d'elle, pour avoir la possibilité de la tenir de mes bras. Elle avait été ma déesse pendant des années, je n'avais vu qu'elle, mes relations avait toute péries à cause de ce sentiment qu'on appelle l'amour. Dans mon cas, l'amour été devenu malsain. C'était une adoration, une relation à sens unique.

_Je me revois monter les étages__,  
>4 par 4 les marches<br>Comme envouté par son image  
>Devant cet insecte qui veut qu'on l'inspecte<br>Et qu'on la respecte, tel un gourou dans sa secte_

Après être redescendu de mon orgasme, je sortis du lit pour aller prendre une douche et m'habiller. Bella me regarda sans rien dire mais quand elle me vit passer devant le lit sans un regard pour elle, elle réagit :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je pars, lui répondis-je le plus froidement possible.

-Comment ça, tu pars ? me demanda-t-elle stupéfaite

-Bella, je sais que tu es une femme intelligente, alors je ne vais pas te répéter ce que je viens de te dire.

-Reste avec moi pour la nuit ? me dit-elle pleine d'espoir, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle risquait de perdre son joujou. Jamais elle ne m'avait demandé de rester, d'habitude, elle me faisait comprendre que j'étais de trop et que je devais rentrer chez moi alors que je lui avais maintes fois demandé de pouvoir dormir avec elle. En voyant son regard j'ai failli céder mais non je ne devais pas.

-Je rentre, au revoir Bella, assénais-je d'un ton sur. Alors que je m'approchais de la porte, elle me suivit, les larmes aux yeux, ne comprenant pas mon refus.

-Reste s'il-te-plait, je sais que tu en as envie. Sur ce point elle n'avait pas tord mais même si ca me faisait mal, je devais refuser car sinon ce serait plus douloureux quand par la suite quand je la verrais avec son nouvel amant.

_Mais moi je sers à quoi ?_

-Ecoute Bella, il y a eu assez de pot cassé comme ça ! Je pars, tu ne me reverras plus quand tu auras cassé avec tes mecs.

-Je, je ne comprends Edward ?

-Y a rien à comprendre juste qu'à présent, je ne peux plus supporter notre relation, j'en souffre tout simplement, je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus de cette relation enfin si on peut appeler notre interaction une relation. En fait je suis juste là pour te rassurer, je te sers de pute en fait, enfin quoique que tu ne me payes pas, je devrais peut-être te demander une rémunération. La technique du « Tu m'prends et tu te barres », a assez duré Bella. Je n'en peux plus Bella.

-Mais Edward, je te propose justement de rester cette nuit !

-Et pourquoi Bella ? Hein, parce que j'allais partir sans que tu me l'aies dit. Parce que tu n'as pas eu ton moment de tendresse gratuit. Et moi je l'ai quand la tendresse, hein ? Dis-moi, rétorquais-je, tu crois que tu es la seule à avoir besoin de recevoir quelque chose dans notre relation ? Tu crois que de faire des choses avec toi ou même discuter avec toi ne me manque pas ? Quand on était juste amis on était plus proche que maintenant alors que nous couchons ensemble. Aujourd'hui on se retrouve juste quand tu as une peine de cœur. Putain Bella comment on a pu laisser notre relation évoluer comme ça ?

Je voyais dans ces yeux qu'elle ne comprenait pas les reproches que je lui faisais.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu m'éloigner de toi mon Vamp… il y avait une éternité qu'elle ne m'avait pas surnommé comme ça. Je tenais ce pseudonyme d'un film sur les vampires que nous étions allé voir et dont le personnage principal me ressemblait parait-il. Et puis ce qu'il s'est passé entre, tu l'as bien voulu, non ? Je ne t'ai tout de même pas violé ? observa-t-elle comme je ne répondais toujours pas.

-Tu as raison, mais j'ai été idiot et j'ai toujours pensé que cela pouvais nous mener quelque part, et j'ai compris que l'engagement ce n'était pas ton fort. Tu n'as jamais réussi à garder un mec plus d'une saison. Alors je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai espéré pouvoir me lancer dans quelque chose avec toi !

-Tu me parles d'engagement mais toi sais-tu seulement ce que c'est parce qu'à part tes coups d'un soir, je ne t'aie jamais vu avec une nana, cracha-t-elle. Elle avait raison, elle savait toucher ou ça faisait mal.

-Je peux te l'expliquer simplement, parce je t'aime et que j'ai toujours espéré que je pourrais faire de toi ma femme. Celle que je pourrais chérir, que je pourrais embrasser tendrement au réveil, que je pourrais serrer dans mes bras sans qu'elle ne m'agresse parce que je suis trop attentionné, avec qui je pourrais parler des sujets qui me sont chers, celle qui n'aurait pas honte d'être à mon bras. Enfin, tout cela Bella je pense que tu ne peux pas le comprendre. Ma voix s'était au cours de mon discours cassée pour ne devenir qu'un murmure à la fin. Pendant que je débitais ces paroles, je n'avais pas vu Bella se rapprocher pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée Edward, je ne savais pas mais on peut tout recommencer, partir sur des bases nouvelles, sur quelque chose de saint… je me dégageais violemment de son emprise

-Non Bella. Je lui tournais le dos pour sortir et une fois à la porte, la main sur la poignée je pus juste souffler :

-Au revoir ma Jolie Libellule », car malgré tout, je restais son Vamp et elle était ma Jolie Libellule.

_Ses histoires, je n'en veux plus._

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<br>_


End file.
